1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dispersing of pulverulent material, and it relates more particularly to a press-on dispenser mounted upon a container for delivery of a selected precise amount of snuff without leakage or loss.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed for the delivery of certain amounts or doses of powdery or pulverulent materials such as sugar, coffee, baking powder and snuff. Many of these devices are adequate for handling the course granular materials such sugar and coffee. However, the usual devices may deliver doses of finely divided powders, but these devices are either complex and expensive, or they suffer from problems of powder leakage in their closed positions or they have complex constructions that can be expensive, unreliable and bulky in mass.
For example, there are many people who use tobacco in the powdered or pulverulent form commonly known as snuff. Snuff is formed of very fine particles (e.g., 1000 micrometers in diameter). Naturally, the user will try to select a certain volume pinch or dose of the snuff which gives to him the greatest and longest pleasurable sensation. Unfortunately, snuff is available in containers, usually formed in a cylinder, having a removeable top end. Once the top end is removed, the container has an open end. This open end can be sealed by a cap that press-fits the end of the container. When the user desires a dose of snuff, the cap is removed and the snuff amount removed by pinching some between the fingers or by use of a small spoon or knife blade etc., as a measuring device. Naturally, this mode of getting a dose of snuff is easily accomplished when the user is seated or otherwise stationary. However, the securing and measuring of a certain dose of snuff from the container, without unintentional spillage thereof, is a monumental challenge while driving a truck, riding a horse or operating mechanized machinery. In addition, the container must be tightly sealed when carried in the users pocket etc. until the desire for another dose of snuff is desired.
The present invention is a dispenser of a dose of snuff or like pulverulent material whose volume is readily adjusted by the user. The dispenser provides a pushon cap for tightly sealing a container of the material, but capable of ready delivery of the precise dose when desired using only one hand for this purpose. Adjustment of the volume of the dose is by a simple, easy to use, trouble free mechanism. The dispenser is compact and smooth surfaced without projections for non-snagging coverage in the pockets of the user.